


Päivi Räsänen avaa uuden aukeaman elämässään

by ariopointment



Series: Suomi shitposts [1]
Category: Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, Räsänen jättää uskonnon taakseen ja muuttuu cottagecore lesboksi, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariopointment/pseuds/ariopointment
Summary: Päivi Räsänen on onnellinen. Hän on löytänyt itselleen ihanan tyttöystävän, Li Anderssonin, jonka kanssa Päivi on suunnitellut viettävän eläkepäivänsä. Naiset ovat ostaneet itselleen omakotitalon maaseudulta, ja ovat parhaillaan valmistautumassa sinne muuttamiseen.Päivin ja Liin tulevaisuus näyttää todella kirkkaalta. Heidän onnellisuuttaan kuitenkin varjostaa Päivin menneisyydessä tekemät päätöksen tämän vakaumuksen suhteen. Ennen kuin nuoripari voi jättää jäähyväiset kaupunkielämälle, Päivin tulee päästää irti ahdinkoa aiheuttavista päätöksistä.
Relationships: Päivi Räsänen/Li Andersson
Series: Suomi shitposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112918
Kudos: 3





	Päivi Räsänen avaa uuden aukeaman elämässään

**Author's Note:**

> En löytäny yhtään fanfictionii Päivistä, jote oli pakko kirjottaa. 
> 
> Huvi vuoks kirjotettu shitpost :D

Päivi Räsästä pidetään hyvin uskonnollisena naisena. Hän on kuulunut kristillisdemokraattien puolueeseen monien vuosien ajan sekä puolustanut kristillisiä arvoja vähintään yhtä kauan. Hän ei ole pelännyt arvostella niitä asioita, jotka ovat tämän mielestä syntisiä, kuten aborttia tai homoavioliittoa. 

Monelle Suomalaiselle tuli siis suurena yllätyksenä ilmoitus siitä, että Päivi on eroamassa evankelis luterilaisesta kirkosta. Sitä suurempana yllätyksenä kuitenkin tuli tieto siitä, että kansanedustajat Li Andersson sekä Päivi Räsänen ovat kihloissa. Vaikka näiden kahden suhdetta koskevat kommentit sekä uutiset olivat mediassa pääosin positiivisia ja paria onnittelevia, jotkin yksittäiset vihakommentit vaivasivat Päiviä. Etenkin kommentit koskien Päivin uskonnollista vakaamusta aiheuttivat epävarmuutta Räsäsessä tämän tulevaisuuden suunnitelmien suhteen.

Kaikesta tästä kaaoksesta huolimatta Päivi tunsi kuitenkin olonsa onnelliseksi kihlattunsa ansiosta. 

Pari viikkoa kihlautumis uutisten jälkeen Päivi ja Li olivat olivat sopineet aloittavansa muuttokuorman siirtämisen heidän uuteen asuntoon. Maaseudulla eläminen oli ollut nuoren parin yhteinen haave, joka vihdoinkin tulisi toteutumaan Liin ansiosta, joka oli ostanut melko suurehkon tontin Keski-Suomesta. Li oli käynyt Päivin pyynnöstä katsomassa asuntoja Jyväskylästä pari kuukautta ennen kihlauutisien julkistamista. Nähtyään kyseisen tontin, Li oli välittömästi sopinut tilan myyjän kanssa hinnasta sekä maksun suorittamisesta. Jo samana iltana Päivi ja Li rupesivat suunnittelemaan uuden asunnon sisustusta.  
Kaikki tuntui täydelliseltä, mutta jokin asia tuntui silti olevan pielessä. Päivin onneksi tiesi, mitä tämän tulisi tehdä saavuttaakseen todellinen sielun rauha. 

Päivi seisoi postilaatikon edessä. Päivi katseli miten aamupäivän auringon säteet osuivat häikäisevästi haalentuneen oranssin postilaatikon metalliseen nostettavaan luukkuun. Päivin vasen käsi puristui nyrkkiin, rypistäen siinä pitämänsä kirjekuoren, joka sisälsi kirkosta eroamiskirjeen. Hän puri alahuultaan hermostuneesti raottaessaan postilaatikon kantta sujauttaakseen valkoisen kirjekuoren sen sisälle, mutta epäröiden sulki sen. Päivi tiesi, että kirkosta eroaminen olisi ainoa tapa päästää irti menneisyydestään. Päivi myös tiesi, että välittömästi kirjeen postilaatikkoon pujottamisen jälkeen, ei olisi enää perääntymistä. Hänen tulisi hyväksyä itsensä ja muut sellaisina kun he ovat. 

Päivi raoitti postilaatikon luukkua uudelleen. Hän muistutti itseään elämänsä valopisteestä, Li Anderssonista. Päiviä ei enää epäröinyt, sillä hän tiesi miksi oli alunperin lähettämässä erokirjettä; voidakseen viettää aikaa rakkaan kihlattunsa kanssa. Päivi tunsi suupieliensä kohoavan onnelliseen hymynyn sujautettuaan kirjeen postilaatikkoon.  
Hän tunsi olevansa vihdoin vapaa.


End file.
